


Cyclonic Drabbles

by Anixit



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, General Fluff and Angst, OMC - Freeform, Protectiveness, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anixit/pseuds/Anixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets inspired by one word prompts, centering around our favorite cyclone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclonic Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinTheArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTheArtist/gifts).



**Evidence**

While Walter would always deny having emotion, citing his IQ and personal beliefs on ‘weakness’, there was no denying the smile on his face as he fell asleep in the garage, surrounded by his cyclone.

**I'm here**

Paige gently ran her hand up and down Ralph’s back, now used to his non-response to her touch as he shook and cried from unarticulated nightmares.

**Funeral**

Megan’s was simple, elegant, and so much unlike her loud, uncaring _fierceness_ that Walter barley stayed the entire service to watch their family cry tears for someone they had barley even bothered to visit, let alone care about.

(Later, he’d spend two weeks getting drunk in a random motel room until Sylvester tracked him down and Toby fished him out, pouring him into a rental car and driving him back to a wake where he would feel safe to cry.)

**Puppy love**

Toby glances at Sylvester, wide eyed and sweet, looking at Megan like she’d hung the moon, and smiles.

**Gloves**

Happy glanced over, ready to call for her welding tools, and nearly runs into Toby, who’s holding out her hood and gloves. “Safety first!” He says cheerfully, and she socks him on the arm before turning around.

She takes the gloves, though.

**Blackboard**

Sometimes Walter dreams of the chalky smell and soft scratch of his childhood classroom, the harsh raps of the ruler and the cold, merciless faces of his teachers. For some reason, he is infinitely relived that all of Ralph’s teachers are supplied with whiteboards.

**Muse**

“Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of god,” says Doctor Gottlieb, and Sylvester shoots up from the couch, heading straight towards his whiteboard in the corner, forgetting the movie completely.

**Magic**

Toby was so good at shuffling cards, he probably could live off of street hustling and cheap magic tricks if he truly wanted to.

**Clean**

Sometimes, when Toby or Paige knocks over something on Sylvester’s desk, absolute panic seizes his chest, and until everything is back in order, it feels like he’s suffocating.

**Secret**

Walter made a point never to mention his interest in men to his team, a lifetime of strict Catholic school and casually biphobic parents pressing in on him until it honestly doesn't occur to him that anyone will  _ever_ approve. Then he and Jake wind up spilling out of the bar’s closet Toby had just opened, half clothed and already marked all over, and Walter freezes before Toby only rolls his eyes and tells them to _get an_ actual _room, please_.

**Superstition**

Toby makes a point to have Walter’s cologne on and to wear Happy’s favorite necklace whenever he goes gambling, hoping that the people he loves most can influence the odds, just a little

**Fantasy**

Walter’s time with Mark feels like magic, beautiful in way he’s never dreamed of, until it crashes down around him in violent, cutting shards, the way only dreams truly can.

**Test**

Walter was eleven and in FBI custody, scribbling through a scantron with no idea how much the results would change _everything_.

**Tease**

One day Walter is almost falling over from exhaustion and isn't paying attention to his voice when he speaks, and his natural Irish inflection floods in, resulting in Luck Charms filling the garage's shelves for _weeks_.

**Storm**

Whenever Walter got truly angry you could see it in his eyes, coiling and dark and _violent_ , his face otherwise unchanging.

**Strawberries**

Paige’s favorite shampoo.

**Weapon**

Toby had his wit, Sylvester his bravery, Happy her anger and Walter his brains, but Paige and Ralph had a _cyclone_ , and _nothing_ is more dangerous than that.

**Beach**

Sometimes Walter feels like he’s suffocating, sand and salt choking their way down his nose and throat, burning his eyes, but Happy and Toby are always there with soothing touches and kind understanding, bringing him back from that cave with the boy that shouldn't be breathing.

**Lost**

Sylvester had been sixteen and ready to take the cheap motel razor blade to his wrists when Walter stormed in, giving him love and acceptance and understanding with terrifying ease.

 And suddenly, Sylvester wasn't drifting anymore.

**Cry**

Sylvester finally let the tears flow when he slams the door behind him, Toby’s lecture on human sexuality sparked by a fleeting comment ringing in his ears and a pamphlet on asexuality clutched in his fist, showing him that his father was even more wrong than the seventeen year old had imagined, and that Sylvester _wasn’t_ broken.

**Aloof**

Most people thought Walter was arrogant, smug, and uncaring, but then again, most people hadn’t seen him at two in the morning, twined with the loves of his life, sleepy and sated, folding _I love you’s_ between bare skin and sheets like promises.

**Blood**

No one on the team but Toby could stand the sight of it, so _of course_ he’s the one elected to drive a panicking Paige and sobbing Ralph to the emergency room for treatment he could have given if someone had been willing to just lend a _hand_.

**Tower**

Early plans for the team had been to have their own skyscraper, until they settled  into the garage and could never quite imagine leaving.

**Block**

_That’s the second move in a fight_ , Cabe had told him all those years ago, _always punch first_ , but Walter knew that more fights could be avoided in the first place if the right block was used before anyone was even aware of a problem.

**Taxi**

 Dripping and soaked, forcibly removed from their yellow savior, Toby and Walter stagger into an extremely angry Happy, who yells about irresponsibility and alcoholism and pneumonia before they pass out on top of each other on the couch and Sylvester gives her the location of the doomed cab.

**Search**

When Mark and Walt disappear for two weeks, the entire group searches desperately for them, fearing the worst, until Walter enters like nothing had ever happened and refuses to give any details.

It would be years and millions of lives on the line until they got them.


End file.
